Trouble with a Pretty Face
by ilikehats2
Summary: Rated K plus for now The boys have just realized that shockingly, Ava is a girl, with no real girl friends. Because of an off hand comment, the boys try to push Ava to make some new friends. But these new friends are more then they appear.
1. The Comment

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Following**

**I do not Own Sam Alexander, Luke Cage, Ava Ayala, Danny Rand, Peter Parker or any Marvel Cannon characters or Marvel itself. I only therefore own this Fanfiction idea, and my variation of this idea.**

* * *

Peter Parker was hunched over his desk, listening to the history teacher yammer on and on. He briefly stared around, glancing at the clock, only three more minutes. And then he could leave... He could finally go home and enjoy the weekend.

"Now Students, please read Chapter 13 in your text books..." Just as the bell rang, but half the class had already made it out the door. Peter stood, with Luke following him and Sam, Danny and Ava heading towards the two and together they all walked out of the class and into the busy hallway.

"So, what are we all doing this weekend?" Peter asked "Who's turn is it to decide this time?"

***Ever since we took out Kraven and Electro, we decided to try and make plans to hang as normal teens doing an activity, a team bonding. We had designated it as Saturday nights or all Sunday when we were off the clock. And the rest of the weekend we had made different plans. We pick an activity each week but the group also gets to vote on it too... Especially after the feral Tiger episode ~shivers~ No repeats of that! Last week it was Sam's turn and we went to a salsa competition in Central Park, which turned out to be a lot more fun then I imagined.***

"Danny's" Sam says hands behind his head "So what'll it be Danny boy?"

Danny hummed, knowing his friends were very active.

"I'll have to get back to you on that..." Danny responds, getting various responses of ok's

"Anythings cool with me"Ava says "I'm gonna head to the library, have a _quiet_ place to do homework while you gentleman slack off"

"See ya Later Ava" Peter says watching the dark hair beauty hurry away and out of sight.

"Hey, why don't we invite MJ and Harry again?" Sam suggests

"MJ's out of town this weekend, going camping with her parents" Peter says "But Harry should be free"

***Since the Venom incident, and the whole Green Goblin come back shebang, Harry and the guys have been getting along great!* **

"Great"Luke says

"Yes the more the merrier..." Danny states

"We got a few hours for guy time what do you wanna do?" Peter states as they round a corner?

However, before any could respond a high pitched, snarky remark follow.

"Wow... Must be the first time in months you've said that Parker" A laugh followed the remark.

The boys turned to see Donna Knight. The MidTown High Girl's Lacrosse team captain. The boys stared at her sparkly blue short sleeve shirt, and jeans.

"Why do you say that Donna?"

The girl laughed at Peter's questions, "Oh Peter, that's hilarious..."

All four raised an eyebrow and Donna stopped

"Your serious... Oh boys boys boys, you've been hanging around Straight A Ayala for so long I thought her brains rubbed off on you?"

"Straight A Ayala?" Sam questioned

"Oh Sam..." Donna lightly touched his shoulder, feigning a very sympathetic look "It's just Ava... She's always hanging out around you boys, where ever you go she follows after like a lost puppy"

"Now hang on now... That's not true"Luke protests

"When's the last time she's been to the mall with real girls? Had a sleep over with real girls?" When she received no answer she looked at them, hiding the smile as best she could "I thought so... She has no female friends..."

"Poor Ayala... I wonder what it's like... having no female friends and being trapped with boys forever." With that Donna walked away leaving the four there

After a moment Sam spoke

"Is she serious?" Sam says laughing "That's ridiculous, Ava's got plenty of friends..."

"Yeah... But we've never seen her actually have her own group of female friends"Luke says

"Ava travels and sticks to her pack, her instincts are with us"Danny observed

"Yeah Danny, but- you ever think she deserves to have normal friends and not just us? I mean, all girls deserve to have a best female friend."

"What about MJ, her best friends Parker!" Sam says

"MJ's also got a lot of friends from Photography and the Newspaper. And she and Ava haven't really hung out. Their like mutual friends" Peter says

"Maybe Donna's right. Just a little, you ever think maybe we restrict her, she can't talk to us about feelings, or crushes... and technically she can't have girly sleepovers with us with the cliche chick flicks." Peter continued

"So... What are you saying Pete?" Luke asks

"Maybe we should- convince Ava to make some more normal friends" He says hesitantly

"And then kill us"Sam adds

"She won't kill us.. who knows, maybe she'll agree" Peter says

***Perhaps I should get my Will in order***

* * *

Im Looking for Villain Ocs. With your permission (you take complete Credit for the Oc) I would like two or three Female OCs that will be villains. Powers would be preferred. They will hopefully make an appearance and I will have a decision by Chapter Three. You may PM me.. If you aren't interested I understand... I know how a bit unfair it is when you make an OC and then it isn't accepted for a story. I just thought other people's input on some characters would be a very fresh start. So please? I just think others would have an interesting Input

Must Have

Name:

Age: [by default probably sixteen or seventeen please?]

Female

Powers:

Appearance: (school and Villain)

Personality:

Brief History: family life and such before they turned evil.. (Do not include they being allied with a cannon villain)

Weaknesses:


	2. Explaining to Ava

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Following**

**I do not Own Sam Alexander, Luke Cage, Ava Ayala, Danny Rand, Peter Parker or any Marvel Cannon characters or Marvel itself. I only therefore own this Fanfiction idea, and my variation of this idea.**

* * *

It was a regular Saturday. The sky was clear of clouds, the sun was shining. The citizens of New York were doing their usual Saturday activities, be it shopping or at the park or inside playing video games all weekend. Even James J. Jameson was doing the usual news report and bashing Spider-Man, insulting the heroes name.

And like each weekend, our favorite superheroes were doing their usual having fun. Surprisingly, Danny made an awesome choice.

"Danny you genius! I never thought you would pick Go Carting!" Sam says smiling excited.

"Yeah Danny, never pegged you for the Go Cart type" Harry says

"There's a lot more then meets the eye"Danny says.

Peter, Harry, Sam and Danny stood watching over the track near the lounge/ food area leaning against the railing. To the far right at the starting line, were about twelve carts, Luke and Ava were taking a run. But they couldn't tell who was in which cart. The lights and the count down started and then at the siren all the cars sped to the track, the lightning yellow car and bright green car the fastest two. Peter caught sight of Ava's hair flying behind her as she chased the yellow car.

"GO LUKE GO LUKE!"

"GO AVA!" Peter cheered

***What... Someone's got to cheer for her, and the others are cheering for Luke***

Sam and Harry looked at Peter, who ended up getting a bit red

"Someone needs to root for her..." He says, quite lamely.

Harry and Sam just smirked and looked at each other, with a look as if they were having a telepathic conversation.

***Ok. What's that about...***

"What?" Peter says

"Nothin-" Harry and Sam chuckled. They heard a horn go off and Ava had made it to the finishing line first. Luke stood behind her as the other teenage boys they were racing go to get some food.

"Come on Danny! Let's get a turn in!" Sam says and the two head to go make maybe their fifth go. Once they were lost in the crowd Peter sits down.

"Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure... What's up?" Harry sits across from him

"You know Donna Knight?"Peter nods getting a nod in return "Yesterday... After Ava left, Donna- she over heard me and the guys. The point is-" ***Why am I so nervous about this?* **

"Pete"Harry interrupts "Just talk to her about it. Dude, she's your friend, and if MJ were here she'd tell you the same thing. And who cares what Donna thinks..."

"Really?" Peter asks actually happy for such the friendly and good advice.

"Yeah man..." Harry stood "I'm sure you'll find a way to tell her."

"Thanks man..."

"No problem Pete, good luck asking her.." With that, he walks off, to go join Sam and Luke in their conversation leaving Peter sitting there dumb struck.

***That did not go as I had hoped. Where'd he get the idea that I want to ask Ava out?***

* * *

Peter stared at Ava, dressed as White Tiger slashing at her robotic dummy in the training room. He scratched the back of his head as he watched her tear the Robot apart. It was programmed to look like a normal thug.

"What do you want Peter"Ava asks slashing at the robot and flipping backwards.

"Just to talk..." He glanced behind him into the hall where Sam Danny and Luke flashed him grins and thumbs ups, his support from afar.

"Go... And close the door"Peter did as told and took a big breathe

"Well, uh-" Peter felt nervous, Ava stopped sparring with the robot and turned to look at him, her heart fluttering for the strangest reason.

"Ava- Donna Knight, you know her the-"

"I know her. Go on"

"Well"Peter gulped "She-she overheard us yesterday, me and the guys. And we-we Sortof realized something from a comment she made. The guys-the guys and I- we feel that you-you need to break away from us. Make some female friends, normal female friends"

Ava stared at him, huffing, with a slight glare.

"I'm fine with just you guys. I don't need to be friends with anyone that is like Donna Knight." Honestly, she felt a twinge of disappointment, but she figured it was the indignity of this question.

"Ava..." Peter says staring at her "Ava, the guys and I- we're holding you back from doing real girly things!"

"Who ever said I WANTED to do real girly things WebHead!" She was raising her voice

***Chibi Blue Spidey Angel appears overhead "Aport Aport!"***

Peter looked at her, he can't back down, because then he'd never be able to convince her again. The next time he would bring it up she would just flee or kill him. Probably the latter.

"Really? So you're ok with not talking about feelings, not talking to us about those private girl things? You're ok with not having normal sleepovers, with no separate boundaries and not watching the girly cliche movie junk?"

Ava glared, if she averted her eyes, it was an act of submission, and her tiger side forbid it. But she couldn't help but sortof.. Sortof urge for those things. She wouldn't mind at all for atleast a little bit of time where she can actually talk about boys and feelings, and be girly without the guys getting all awkward. Peter took her silence as an agreement to his argument.

"Ava please- we-we want what's best for you." Peter says "Please, try for us..."

She glared and bounced, tackling him to the ground on top of him.

"One try.. But so help me Parker if I end up embarrassing myself and acting a Fool, you'll each pay"

Realizing their position, Ava blushed under her mask and got off of him. Peter nods

"you-you won't regret this" He says and turns and left her alone, hearing her destroy the dummy behind him

***That went better then expected***

* * *

Im Looking for Villain Ocs. With your permission (you take complete Credit for the Oc) I would like two or three Female OCs that will be villains. Powers would be preferred. They will hopefully make an appearance and I will have a decision by Chapter Three. You may PM me.. If you aren't interested I understand... I know how a bit unfair it is when you make an OC and then it isn't accepted for a story. I just thought other people's input on some characters would be a very fresh start. So please? I just think others would have an interesting Input

Must Have

Name:

Villain Name would be nice too

Age: [by default probably sixteen or seventeen please?]

Female

Powers:

Appearance: (school and Villain)

Personality:

Brief History: family life and such before they turned evil.. (Do not include they being allied with a cannon villain)

Weaknesses:


	3. New Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Following**

**I do not Own Sam Alexander, Luke Cage, Ava Ayala, Danny Rand, Peter Parker or any Marvel Cannon characters or Marvel itself. I only therefore own this Fanfiction idea, and my variation of this idea.**

**Please Thank SharmaineZoe for Creating Schuyler, Latinoheat for Sarah and ThatOneGirl32 for Lily (Lily was sent to me over PM)**

* * *

It was very early, and sitting behind a worn, old mahogany desk with chips in it, was a large figure. He was tall, wide and large, his large frame from all the muscle he had accumulated, and was wearing a white suit, with a black undershirt and a red tie. He wore dark shades, his bald head shining a bit from the sun that just peaked in through the boarded up window behind him. He was sitting in an ancient leather chair, staring ahead of him.

"Now ladies, remember, your to behave and respect your teachers. Maintain your cover at all times." The man says

"Yes Sir"Three voices answers

"Remember ladies, this is an important job, if you find me Spiderman, we'll be able to defeat him. And you girls know what that means..." the voice held a sultry grin "We'll be able to take over this city"

The voice directed his attention back to the girls

"Now go on, you girls will be late."

* * *

Ava stared at the books in her locker, her lips pursed together. She couldn't believe Peter talked her into doing this. She couldn't believe it at all. She shoved her books into the locker, breathing hastily out her nose in a huff. She was trying to remain calm.

But Ava didn't like really interacting with normal people, Harry and MJ sure, because Peter knew them and they seemed to be around anyways when there was danger. But other people, she'd feel bad for lying and guilty that she was leading danger to them. Was this how Peter felt, with MJ and Harry?

"What's up Ayala?" She looked up seeing her boys walking up to her, well, Sam and Peter. Sam was in the lead, arms out with his normal goofy grin, wearing jeans and a red T-shirt. She glares at the two, and Sam stopped his smile faltering.

"uh..." Sam was left dumbfounded

"Come on Ava, try today." Peter smiles "You did say you'd try"

Ava glared at Peter. He was lucky looks couldn't kill.

"Fine..." She huffed exasperated, slamming her locker shut. She followed them both to lunch.

"So... I'm thinking you make some friends with the cheerleaders"Sam starts, an evil smirk spreading across his face and Peter smacked him upside the head

"How about no." Peter says, feeling something tight, like frustration suddenly, just at the thought of Ava with the snobby cheerleaders, surrounded by jocks.

Peter pushed the cafeteria doors open and walked in with the two Latinos. Entering the cafeteria, Sam and Peter scanned the room.

***Cheerleaders are a big no. _Suddenly the Spidey Devil showed up_ "But just imagine it, you'd have an inside link into what cheerleaders do at sleepovers, plus, Imagine if they got Ava in a cheer suit" Um.. No.. No no no. Hmmm not the Anime kids...Don't think Ava would appreciate them. Hm...***

"What about them?" Ava asks, pointing to a desolated table, full of kids just reading. The book club kids

"No"Sam and Peter say together

***Hm... This is gonna be harder then I-***

Peter stared at the table to the far right, by the windows. There were three girls sitting there, none that he recognized. But, they looked atleast... friendly. He saw that one of them was reading a math book, while the other two were talking, the one reading adding comments every now and then. There was no where else for them to force Ava to so...

"There"Peter says

Ava looked over and then to Peter, he saw some shimmer in her eyes, despite her scowl of protest. It disappeared immediately though. Peter shot her a look, and she sighed.

"Ok..." She turned and walked over and Sam smirked

"Come on... Let's find Luke and Danny!" Sam smirks and dragged Peter away

***Hm.. I wonder what that's all about, that look in her eyes***

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Ava asks, for the first time feeling like she had no control of the situation.

A girl with light cocoa brown skin looked up at Ava with a grin. She was wearing a pink sweater with a kitten on it, denim shorts that were just border line school acceptable with black ripped leggings under them. Ava could see the brown combat boots slightly under the table. She smiled happily at Ava

"Sit"She smiles, Ava took in the vivid bright green eyes, and the black curly hair that was pulled back slightly to be out of the girls face.

"Lily, say hello!" The pink sweater girl says to the girl reading.

"hey"Lily says, Ava noticed her purple jacket, over the black tank top. The girls light brown hair rested comfortably on her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes contrasted with her Caucasian skin. She sat across from the pink sweater girl. Ava could tell she was distracted.

"Ignore her, she's such a book worm and over achiever" Pink Sweater giggled "Lily put that book away!"

"Just do what Schuyler says"The third girl says smirking at Lily as the girl huffed and shoved the book in her bag

The third girl was wearing a white v neck shirt, with a little gold chain necklace, and dark brown hair that was pulled back into a braid, her dark brown eyes as dark as Ava's

"I'm Sarah."the third girl smiles

"Ava" Ava says looking at them. She took in Sarah's appearance. Her white shirt brighter then her Caucasian skin, a sign it was new. She took out her lunch, staring at the three girls.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah" Lily says

"Parents and I moved here from Nevada" Sarah says with a smile "Dad got a better job offer out here and snatched it up."

"Transfer"Schuyler piped with a grin

"Home Schooled"Lily says leaning back in her seat "But my mom lost time to teach me and just stuck me here.."

"Wow." Ava blinked unsure how to respond.

"So.." Ava wasnt sure how to continue and Lily smiled at her

"So, what brings you to these neck of the woods"Lily says trying to start a conversation.

"My idiot friends thought I needed to make some female friends..." Ava points over to where her boys were sitting. Sam had just made a joke and Luke and Danny were laughing as Peter made a sour look. Ava sighed, a bit longingly and Lily smiled and Schuyler giggled.

"Not many girl friends"Sarah pointed out "But I take it you weren't very enthusiastic"

"They're idiots. I got no idea why they decided to listen to an off hand comment a popular girl made"Ava explained and Sarah sighed and smiled

"They're cute.. Not my type but cute" Sarah says

"Yeah... Although that kid in the white T-Shirt and blue shirt is a bit hot, in the smart nerdy sort of way"Lily points out and Ava struggled to not blush.

"you mean Peter?"

"Peter..." Lily repeats and nods smiling

"The blonde is cute too" Schuyler smiles and Ava flushed.

"guys! Can we not?" She asked and Schuyler giggled as Sarah and Lily smirked

"Ok ok!" Lily says "We'll stop... It's obvious this is getting awkward for you"

Sarah smiles, and Ava suddenly felt the tension leave her smiling and laughing a bit.

* * *

Peter looked over, smiling.

"Looks like Ava's having fun" He looked over to see Ava smiling as the now four girls were making conversation.


	4. The start of a nice Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Following**

**I do not Own Sam Alexander, Luke Cage, Ava Ayala, Danny Rand, Peter Parker or any Marvel Cannon characters or Marvel itself. I only therefore own this Fanfiction idea, and my variation of this idea.**

**Please Thank SharmaineZoe for Creating Schuyler, Latinoheat for Sarah and ThatOneGirl32 for Lily (Lily was sent to me over PM)**

* * *

The moment the final bell rang, every student in MidTown High had ran through the doors, ending their Monday School day. Peter and the guys were at Peter's locker talking. it had started casually about homework and then Sam started bringing up how long it was gonna be until Ava came to kill Peter, who then protested about it. Danny and Luke had jumped in as well, leaving them almost in a debate about their feline powered friend.

Ava sighed rounding the corner, she had her last class with Lily, and was staring at the boys as she leaned on the lockers. Her muscles and nerves were tense again, like from lunch, and she felt weary for a mysterious reason. Lily smiled at her then the boys.

"Back to the mythical world of Sports and Manly Hood" Ava sighed.

"Here." Lily says "My number, call me whenever"

"Thanks"Ava takes the paper and looked back at the boys, Sam seemed to be arguing with Peter, while Luke and Danny were is a complete disarray on who to join sides with or what to do. "I gotta get back to the idiots."

"Good luck Ava. See ya tomorrow" Lily says and smirked glancing at the boys, "Oh they look like more then just Idiots."

Ava shoved her, teasing roughly and Lily smirked and walks away, towards Schuyler and Sarah who were at the doors waiting for Lily. Ava turned and walked over to her boys. Today... Felt different. A good different.

* * *

"Is Ava coming?" Schuyler asks holding a book to her chest, a purple shoulder bag hanging from her shoulders.

"Nah.. She's got her other friends to deal with"Lily rested her shoulders on the smaller girl, Ava didn't notice it really when they were sitting, but Schuyler was the shortest of the three with Sarah three inches towering over Lily, though it wasn't obvious.

"And besides..." She lowered her voice glancing between the two, "We have important plans"

Sarah nods, fingers playing with her necklace. They walked down the steps and down the street. In friendly silence.

* * *

"Miss me?" Peter glanced up at the sound of Ava's voice. All the boys jumped staring at her having not seen her approach them.

"Sheesh Ava! Been a ninja lately?" Ava rolled her eyes. Her eyes met Peter's, a deadly serious look etched into her features.

***Oh my god! Oh my god she's gonna kill me. She's gonna kill me! She had a horrible time and was faking! Oh my god I'm gonna die!***

"Parker?"

Peter jumped hiding behind Danny, "Don't kill me!"

Ava scowls

"I was gonna say a Thank you."

***Say what now?***

"Thank me?"

"Yeah... It was.. Different. The girls are nice"Ava says, realizing the hesitation and light tone she used answering was completely out of her character and blushed only a little. "It was nice being with other girls. Maybe for once you guys aren't total fools"

"Thank you.. HEY!"

***Insult hidden in a compliment, well played Ayala***

But as they all walk out leaving the school, Peter remembers that look in Ava's eyes. She never looked more concerned, more vulnerable. He remained quiet though, pondering what that was still about.

* * *

Spiderman lands on top of a hotel's roof. Across from him, was White Tiger, her back to him as she stayed in a crouch. She was observing the streets below, and didn't notice the arachnid she called her friend. Spiderman smirked and moved closer silently.

***This is gonna be good***

"So.." He smirked more seeing White Tiger jump, ever so slightly as she turned to look at him, "Anything interesting down below, you see a mouse?"

She gave a small growl and looked at him

"Ha ha, real funny." She turned back to the streets

"What are you looking at?" Spidey asks positioning himself into a comfortable battle ready position next to her.

"The lights." She whispered

"Seriously?"

She shot him a side glance

"Hey Hey.. no need to take it too seriously now!" He raised his hands up in defense. Tiger just shook her head at him and sighed.

"Your a real piece of work you know that?" White Tiger says. And even if Ava couldn't see it, she could sense his goofy smile.

"Oh come on Tiger you know I have no flaws"

"You've been around Nova too much.. Your sounding as arrogant as him"

Spiderman went to retort when

"HEY I HEARD THAT!"

The two heroes jumped and turned to Spider-Man's communicator

"Dude! Not cool? How long have you been listening in?"

"Since you've been hitting on Tiger"Nova answers Spidey, an angry red rising in his cheeks.

"What do you want Nova"Tiger hissed, equally unpleased.

"We got a bank robbery! Two streets away from you! Near the Indian Restrauant we were at last week!" Nova answers the screen blanking. Spiderman turned to White Tiger

"Shall we?" White Tiger just leapt off as a response.


	5. 3 New Villains

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Following**

**I do not Own Sam Alexander, Luke Cage, Ava Ayala, Danny Rand, Peter Parker or any Marvel Cannon characters or Marvel itself. I only therefore own this Fanfiction idea, and my variation of this idea.**

**Please Thank SharmaineZoe for Creating Schuyler, Latinoheat for Sarah and ThatOneGirl32 for Lily (Lily was sent to me over PM)**

* * *

Spiderman and White Tiger landed on the roof, across the street. The bank looked fine, but the looks from their friends said differently. They were all, except Ironfist, looking at them impatient.

"About time you got here!" Nova says

"Sorry.." Spiderman says "So... Who's robbing the bank?"

"Not sure"Powerman answers watching the building from just across the street. "We decided to wait on you, and if they came out before you two could make it we'd start the fight"

"Well then..." Spiderman says "Let's see who's robbing the bank."

* * *

"Hurry it up. The Boss isn't gonna wait all night!" A girl's voice spoke, to her two companions.

"Calm down Copy... What's the big deal..." A second girl responded, she wore a spandex suit with flames designed along the legs and arms, she wore black gloves as well. And her mask, was styled to look like fire, hiding her identity.

The girl, Copy, rolled her eyes as she held a bag, about the size of a backpack honestly, over her shoulder. It was full with hundred dollar bills and so much more. Each girl had a bag.

"Let's just get out of-" Before Copy could answer a web shot out and pulled her backpack full of money off her back, into the darkness that surrounded them.

Spiderman held it clinging to the wall. He gave a sigh

"Really? Of all the thieves in New York, your the ones that bring tiny bags to rob a bank!" Spiderman demands.

The girls quickly looked towards Spider-man's voice, and glare, having a hard time seeing him. Copy turned to the girl on her left.

"Flare!"

"On it" Flare, the girl in the flames theme suit, smirked. Her hands were engulfed in fire the light stretching through the bank leaving only corners dark. Spiderman gulped.

***Anyone got marshmallows? Or a Fire extinguisher?***

Spiderman stared, looking at the three girls in front of him. Flare had a smirk settled on her features. He saw that her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun. Flare was Caucasian, her smile was small, like she was anticipating him coming.

"Hello Lady and GentleMan..." The middle girl smirked, her skin like Flare's but her dark hair in a high pony tail. She wore white boots and white finger less gloves, her outfit slightly flirty, different. She wore black leggings, under a leotard like outfit, that had full sleeves and covered her collar bone. But when it went down it acted as a skirt, slightly ruffled that ended just two inches above the boots and two inches below the knees. Not to mention it was a nice dark purple. Her mask was also white, simple, showing off her dark eyes, making them look darker then ever.

"Thats Flare..." She points to the girl playing with fire, and turned to the girl on her right.

"Say hello to Illusion." She points to a girl with dark black curls, that framed her face beautifully. She wore, unlike the other girls, wore a white sweetheart jump suit that showed off just enough of her cocoa skin to make any boy stare. She had a black mask, long black boots, and black gloves, the smiled sweetly, waving flirty like to the gang.

"And, I am Copy."

"Why do they call you that?"Nova blatantly asked

Copy smirked. She was very happy he asked that question. She watched as the heroes tightened the circle around them and smirked. She was smiling, she was excited. Seeing the closest person next to her was in good range she smiled and jumped lunging. IronFist hurries to move to the side and her fist grazed his cheek. Her fist started to glow as she turned to face him again.

"This is why"

* * *

The heroes gaped at her awe struck and amazed

***No way... no Frickin Way! She can copy powers? SHE CAN COPY POWERS!? _Spidey Devil appears _"Looks like you guys are screwed!" ***

Copy ran, her fist glowing as he ran at IronFist again. He dodged, his fist glowing as he began to fight her. Flare deciding to join in on the fight throws a fireball at Spiderman. Eyes wide, the arachnid flipped off the wall, the ball crashing into the wall burning the section. He held the bag full of money and tossed it

"POWERMAN!" He shouts throwing it to his friend.

Powerman catches the bag, a fireball is suddenly thrown at his back. The hero stumbles, taken only by surprise by the impact, the heat a dull prickle against his skin. He smirked, holding the bag close.

"I got it!"

Flare glared, going to strike him again, when Nova flies overhead, firing at her from above. Flare smirks, staring at Nova like he's a toy and flips away, a good distance from the blasts and lops a fire ball right at Nova. He swerves, the fireball missing him and when he turns he hurries to drop, before his face is burned off. Spiderman turned and sent webbing her way, but Flare turned and seeing the webbing, spun and grabbed the line. Fire licked the webbing and headed straight for the webshooter. Straight to Spidey.

***This is gonna hurt!***

Spiderman gulped and immediately stops the projection, the webbing falling to his feet, the fire inches from his face. The heat singing his mask. Immediately after the flames are out of his face, a fist nails him. He falls backwards.

* * *

PowerMan turned and hurries to help Spiderman and Nova when Illusion stood in front of him and grinned.

"out of the way"

Illusion shook her head and Powerman scowls

"Alright then..." He says and aims a punch at her stomach to see it went right through her. His eyes widen.

"What the-" He sees another Illusion and was suddenly kicked from behind into the girl and onto his stomach. He blinked, realizing the bag wasnt in his grip anymore and he sees Illusion standing at the window and jumps out running.

"Hey!" Powerman turned glancing at his friends then ran off after the girl.

He ran following her down the street, every times he lost her, he'd turn and find her again. He chased the girl, who seemed inhumanly fast seeing as she was so far ahead of him probably a block away from the bank. He sees her duck into an alley and turned into the alley. He steps a bit in and sees her on the roof suddenly. He hurried onto the roof. He sees Illusion across from him waving in a flirty matter, across the roof with the bag and drops from the edge. Powerman gasps, running to the edge and stood, looking down nervously. But he only sees a dumpster below him. He blinked confused, standing on the ledge when he's suddenly pushed. The garbage unfortunately softened his landing as the top slammed down above him. He glances as it closes to see Illusion standing there with the bag.

"Have fun..." She smiles and suddenly Powerman was in complete, smelly darkness.

* * *

Copy laughed, punching IronFist down. She noticed the yellow glow dimming on her hand, which wasn't good. However she hears the immediate sound of White Tiger rushing at her and spun on her heels, ducking down. From the ground she aimed a high kick towards the Tigers chest. White Tiger leaned back, as if she was playing limbo and Copy stood.

"Not bad Cat..." Copy smirked standing straighter. Her fist went and hit White Tiger right in the face the moment she straightened a little crack was heard and white Tiger grabbed her nose. The front of her mask was turning red. Seeing her chance, Copy goes to hit her again, but her fist was no longer glowing. It still hit Tiger enough to knock her down. However while down, White Tiger knocks Copy's feet out from under her making her fall backwards. As the Tiger stood a kick to the ribs ready, Copy rolled and got on her knees. Behind her, she heard Nova and Spiderman struggling in their fight with Flare. She sees IronFist slowly rising and behind them, Illusion.

"I GOT THE BAG!"The girl shouts from the window. Startled, White Tiger turned to look at her and Copy smiles aiming a kick at the girl and sending her crashing to the ground. She smirked and ran to the window, Flare following, ditching the two boys.

"Well.. I must say that was fun"Copy smiles "But we must go..."

"Later losers..." Flare laughed fingers no longer full of flames. A thick smog covered the three girls and suddenly as it cleared, they were gone.

Slowly, the heroes recollected themselves and White Tiger moved the mask over her nose holding it. The blood collecting and staining her hand. Spiderman hurried over to her.

"Tiger let me see.."

"I'm fine..." She snarled but he takes her wrists and removed the hands from her face. His gloves hand held her chin tilting it up. He looked at it and gently touched her nose.

"Ow!" She smacked his hand.

"Sorry..." He scowls but saw she wasn't crying, her voice wasn't thick like it should be if she was trying to hide it.

"I told you I was fine"She snapped when he said nothing

"I worry" He says "I've never seen blood stain your mask before."

They both stare at each other for a long quiet moment and then Nova spoke up

"Hey, where Luke..."

* * *

**I'm sorry this is a long chapter... There was just so much if wanted to put down and I had to. I'm also not sure what will come next yet, so please be patient, and ideas would be nice. While the story has a focused plot, it will have side things that interconnect. Hopefully :) **

**So, please enjoy this chapter, have a good week everyone **


	6. After Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Following**

**I do not Own Sam Alexander, Luke Cage, Ava Ayala, Danny Rand, Peter Parker or any Marvel Cannon characters or Marvel itself. I only therefore own this Fanfiction idea, and my variation of this idea.**

**Please Thank SharmaineZoe for Creating Schuyler, Latinoheat for Sarah and ThatOneGirl32 for Lily (Lily was sent to me over PM)**

* * *

After finding Luke, in the dumpster! the gang had decided to call it a night and were hanging out at Peter's. Aunt May was absent, out with her girls. Sam and Luke were watching the end of a late night Hockey game, Danny just chilling. Ava was upstairs cleaning her bloody face. Peter had came back into the living room, with a bowl of Cheetos and saw Ava was still upstairs.

"I'm gonna check on tiger..." He says, Danny nodding in response, the guys were all dressed in sweats to hide their hero clothes. Sam's helmet was hidden in a bag.

Peter began to climb the stairs, his watch reading 10:37. The bathroom door was open and Ava was dapping a wet towel to her face wincing each time.

"Ow ow ow"She whispered and Peter leaned in the doorway watching her. He watched the pain etching itself slowly and delicately across her face, her eyes filled with frustration and pain.

"Here..." Peter walked in and takes the towel from her hand, and slowly wipes the blood away. Ava stood, still and maybe even tense, her eyes watching him. He cleared the blood and looked at her nose, and gently touched the bridge of her nose.

"Ow!" Ava protests

Peter saw the inkling of pain flash brighter in her eyes and apologized. He stared at her brown eyes, watching the flicker disappear. His blue eyes towards her brown eyes.

***I hate seeing Ava in pain... She's so careful, seeing her with a busted nose just- ugh! I can't stand seeing my friends hurt, especially Ava* **

He finally came to a conclusion.

"I don't think it's broken, but it may bruise over night..." He says "And it may hurt"

Ava sighed, staring into Peter's eyes made her feel better, it distracted her from the throbbing pain for the briefest of moments. Why did she feel that way? How'd that happen?

"Thanks Pete"Ava answers and looked at the towel, the blood would concern Aunt May.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell her you got hit in the face with the door and I, as the hero, helped out a damsel in need..." Peter had read her mind, and added a joke slightly to the end.

She playfully shoved him, and downstairs they heard Luke and Sam shouting at the tv. She sighed and followed Peter down stairs to help Danny calm the chaos. Looks like their moment of privacy was over.

* * *

The three bags were dropped on the desk. The man smiles, opening each one, letting the hundred dollar bills and fifty dollar bills spill out into a pile. He starts to go and count the money with a smile.

"Nice job girls. But what took you so long?"

Copy answered

"We ran into Spiderman and his friends..." Copy says

"Have you learned anything..."

"No.."

"It's gonna take some time sir" Flare says. "It's been one fight, we totally kicked their butts though."

Illusion nods, smiling quite proudly.

"Don't worry, we'll get your information for you"Copy says seeing his very unhappy expression in the darkness at their cockiness.

"I look forward to it, now, I believe it's going to be past your curfews, you should run along now. You have school tomorrow."

The girls nod and turn

"Oh and ladies..."

"Yes sir?" They each call out

"Don't get cocky, that's how all the villains before you failed"

"Yes Sir, goodnight" And with that they left.


	7. The Route to Suspects

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Following**

**I do not Own Sam Alexander, Luke Cage, Ava Ayala, Danny Rand, Peter Parker or any Marvel Cannon characters or Marvel itself. I only therefore own this Fanfiction idea, and my variation of this idea.**

**Please Thank SharmaineZoe for Creating Schuyler, Latinoheat for Sarah and ThatOneGirl32 for Lily (Lily was sent to me over PM)**

* * *

Peter was right, Ava's nose would bruise. It wasn't too bad, but it was definitely noticeable. So when Schuyler saw it, she immediately began to threat over Ava.

"Oh Ava, what happened!" Schuyler asked worriedly at Lunch, she didn't usually have class with Ava like Lily or Sarah.

"Oh.. well..."

"Yeah girly I've been meaning to ask you that all day." Sarah says "What up with the battered nose?"

Lily raised an eyebrow staring at Ava from her seat next to Sarah, back to the windows. Ava felt all eyes on her, and bit her lip a but nervously.

"Oh well... You know-"

"Sam's fault!" A familiar voice says that made Ava nearly sigh in relieve as her heart fluttered softly, in an unnoticeable way.

* * *

Entering the lunch room, Peter had immediately noticed Ava wasn't sitting with the guys, but was with her friends. He smiled, but there was a hollow like feeling forming.

***Would you look at that, Ava's got her own group of friends. But what's this feeling? This hollow feeling?* **

Peter shrugged, staring at the girls and saw Ava chewing on her lip, nervous. He scowls, confused when he realized, and remembered that they must be asking about her battered nose. He strode over.

***I can't believe she doesn't have a cover story already***

"Oh well... You know-" Ava started when he intervened

"Sam's fault!" Peter called and the girls except Ava turned to him.

"What do you mean...uh-"

"Peter.." Ava whispered and Schuyler beamed happily as Lily continued her question.

"What do you mean by that Peter?"

"Yeah"Sarah adds "And who's Sam?"

Peter scratches the back of his head. He looked over the three girls. Peter casually turned and pointed to his annoying bucket head friend at the other table.

"That's Sam, red shirt."Peter says

"He looks a bit like a Leo.."Schuyler mused softly, Sarah nodding. Lily rolled her eyes and looked at the blue eyed science nerd

"Sam was playing football yesterday, at my house with our buddy Luke," Peter says "And Ava was reading, when the football smashed her right in the nose"

Lily, Sarah, and Schuyler looked at one another and rolled their eyes.

"No one said Sam was a good quarterback!" Ava says, breaking the tension that was condensing in the air.

But the moment the tension broke it returned stronger then ever.

"So..." Peter started scratching the back of his head. It was all awkward really, and then, by fortunate luck the heroes were called to Coulson's Office.

"Would you look at that, we need to go"Peter says, relieved to be away.

"I'll text you later"Ava says, following the guys out.

The three girls watched them to and then turned back to one another, shaking their heads.

* * *

"Strange..." Lily mused, "Ava got a busted nose, and just last night I bunched that Kitty right in the same area."

"Heck ya, you drew blood. And ironically Ava gets hit with a football" Sarah says, swallowing her turkey sandwich.

"It is strange, but it must be a coincidence, I mean, the odds of Ava being the girl who fought us last night..." Schuyler started, with a giggly smile.

"But come to think of it, that big guy Luke was smelling a bit rank as well." Sarah added

"Like right out of the trash smelly"Lily agreed, completely serious.

Lily nods, "But you two are just anxious for the big bust. I mean, he has the physical athletics of a football player! Maybe he's captain and he's sweaty"

The other two girls rolled their eyes, but sighed.

"Maybe you got a point." Sarah agreed.

"Yeah... I guess we're just excited to get rid of that arachnid menace" Lily sighed and looked at the cafeteria "So many options... So many to chose from"

* * *

**I apologize this for being SO short, and it being SO long since I updated. Agents of Shield had been keeping me preoccupied. That show just drives me nuts.**


End file.
